leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Reilock/List of League's Great Mistakes
Hello everyone, Let me start by writing this: I love League. I love & respect Riot for creating League where I can relax and have fun. But League has problems. Lots of problems. The aren't just technological issues where it can be patched in the seconds. It is in the core that, unfortunately, will stay for some time. So let's get started: *Servers are Down: This is the problem that, now, greatly affects EU-West servers. I know that other servers are can be down at times (low Fps, etc), but EU-West became a joke of not being fixed for nearly a year. A year! Anyone who remembers the old Europe server, it was fixed into separating into servers EU-West and EU-East (also we were given free Riot Points at the time, for servers being down). I hope that this issue will be fixed soon enough. *Skins & Champion Prices: I think I can safely say that, well, most of costs of Champions are high as it is. Yes, we do have cost reduction for nearly every patch, that comes in two(?) months. All I'm saying is that it shoud go faster. Maybe it's just me. As for skins, I realized that, not every new skin doesn't have to be just new particle, or new animations, or 975 . Skins can be fun and simplistic enough for 520 . *Lore: Yeah, I wrote several blogs about lore screw-ups, and the problem still stands: Why is Riot changing something that worked before? Yes, I understand the need to update champions for new events, but again, we had the Journal that kept us reading and learning about new things and some important happenings in Runeterra. And let's face it: Most the new lore are misses. It can traced back from... ... and the second best example for the new lore-screw-up his our once beloved (Glad to have the ). Yes, I'll never let it go, because it was unnessesary and illogical. Which brings me to next point: *Pointless changes for the sake of the plot/map change: This effects alot of new champions, since, in the long run, won't matter. , again, is the worst example, but others like , , really doesn't make sense for a new lore. 's backstory was sort of unnessesary change, wasn't needed to be relocated in Freljord, 's new backstory depics him being non-stop blood-hungry bear who is ready for war and his reason for changing sides to be with wasn't explained(was it?). Some were ok, but the best has to be , which still kept his hatred for Magic-users and exploring what happend to Shadow Isles. Let's hope , hell, the future rewrites will be better, althought I have doubts. *Reasons for new champions joining the League: Again, I stated before that most of the new Champions don't have a good reason to be League Champion. Some of you will say that there is no need for it if the Champion's intetions are very clear, like , and . Ok, but what about the others? might be the best example of this. He is Runeterra's God of War, so, why is he fighting in League, who is primary objective is to resolve conflicts peacefully?! New 's backstory is depicing him as a mad-rat mutant who owns the sewers, so how did he joined the League? I heard the rumors that Riot are considering retconn the League's History, I hope not, again it's rumors. Let's hope for the best. *Reworks: So yeah, this became a problem after 's rework, and let's be fair here, it was done horrible. Who actually demanded his rework? He is now more like a AA-bruiser that can easy miss his , and he is completly overshadowed by for the nearly same function. But he isn't the only one. 's new rework is a mess, yes, I know why he was changed, but, still it could been done better. 's rework was meh, my critism is that his old abilities had better particles and animations, and his old Locust of Power(old W) was his signature ability, now it's just...3 small bolts. Let's just say that I'm afraid for and . *Sivir: Before you say something, no, it isn't the kit, she isn't ether OP or UP. My main problem is the splash image: Sivir OriginalSkin.jpg| :: Dear Mata Nui , where to begin with... Just look at the pose. Look at the pose! Tell me that it can be done. I'm no expert as a athetic gymnastic, but even I know you can't make that pose. Look at her tiny legs in the sand. You can't really bend like that on her tiny legs, on the sand. And her face... She is really, powding(?). What were they thinking?! :: Fun fact: At the time, I found the new models for her skins and the splash art of ReingofGaming, and one commented that this could be Rob Liefeld's work(this is his version of Captain America ). I realised that this might be more of the style of Jim Balent(his Catwoman version). For those who do know who they are, I salute you. :: Also I think the same artist also created the splash art, since her legs are weird, and the perspective seems wrong. Also, cops-only-eating-Donuts joke. *Riot's focus for Tournaments: this is the weird one, and it's tricky, because I know that they are people here that follow the events, but it is distracting that Riot is occupied with these events more than resolving issues with the game. I know that Riot is now a huge company, but it seems that most of the resorses are redicted to the sport matches and displaying new talents etc. It isn't bad thing, but most of the recent reworks( ) seems lazily done. Let's be fair, some of the new relaunch are great( and soon ) are done great. Team Builder is good, but you need patience to wait others... Most of my games(on EU-East), I have to wait 5-10 minutes for a support/marksmen players to be found... *Mods/maps come and go away: 1vs1/2vs2 mode, U.R.F. mode and All for One modes were successfull for a new thing, it's for the laughts. The problem is, they don't last very long. I might be in minority here, but, I really don't care if they come and go. Let's face it: those are mods that people will be bored quickly afterwards, at least in my opinion. Maybe it's just me. Now the Magma Chamber, on the other hand, won't escape my rant. We all know that Crystal Scar replaced Magma Chamber for another time, and we waited... and waited. And it returned, on the Tournaments. It seems to be brand(pun?) new thing. It looked promising. But sadly for some reason Riot decided to cancel Magma Chamber again... Was there ever given official reason why they cancel it again? Unofficial problem: * : Am I the only one who thinks that is the blandest character(not champion, character) in Runeterra? Aside his insulting backstory(both of them), he really sticks out of the roster of colorful champions. I'll write more of how sucks as a character soon, and it won't pretty for him... So that's from me, now to go to sleep (written at 3:45 AM). Again, i'm not pannig the League, because these issues can be solved. For now: good night (Serbian Lolluby)... Category:Blog posts